Six Fouteen (Indonesian verse)
by Yumae-chan
Summary: "Tidak! Kau membohongiku! Dia tidak mungkin mati! Dia tidak boleh mati! Dia tidak boleh! Dia tidak-,"."Dia mati!," kata Hanabi, lalu wajahnya yang lurus mulai melunak, "…dia meninggal melindungi desa, klan, Naruto…," lalu dia meletakkan lengannya dipundak Tenten. Terjemahan dari fanfic dengan judul yang sama yaitu "Six Fourteen" milik PlaidShirtDazeAndKnights.Oneshoot.


**Cha! akhirnya bisa post fanfic juga _ yah walau bukan ini bukan asli buatan saya**

**Hohoho**

**Desclaimer : punya pak SBY *timpuk sandal* iye-iye punya om Masashi Kishimoto-san -_- dan cerita dari PlaidShirtDazeAndKnights the real owner for the story**

**Warning: Deskripsi berantakan, typo *mungkin, karena udah saya double check*, dan SAD ENDING!**

**Saran: Bacanya coba sambil dengerin lagunya Yui-Love & Truth, mewek, mewek dah tuh**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**P**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**:)**

Malam ini bukanlah malam yang seperti biasanya diKonoha. Langit terlihat tenang namun sebaliknya. Berawan dan tidak memunculkan satupun bintang yang biasanya menghiasi langit. Hanya bulan yang bersinar menunjukkan warna putih porselen daripada warna emas redup. Angin malam berhembus membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Bahkan jangkrik pun tidak mau bernyanyi. Sudah sangat jelas, bahwa itu adalah malam yang buruk.

Saat itu adalah pukul 2 dipagi hari, berusaha untuk mencoba tertidur, Tenten berkeliling disekitar jalanan sepi di desa menuju ke tanah yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berlatih. Meskipun jaraknya jauh dari rumahnya dan terlihat berbahaya baginya untuk berkeliling diwaktu seperti ini.

Dia memakai celana pendek dan sweater besar yang menunjukkan pundaknya, itu adalah pakaian yang dia anggap nyaman untuk tidur daripada piyama. Rambutnya tergerai agak berantakan, tapi dia tidak peduli. Tenten membawa dua gulungannya untuk berjaga-jaga, dan sebuah foto dari timnya yang diambil beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tepatnya sudah tiga hari sejak Tenten kembali kedesa mengikuti instruksi. Para ninja dari timnya sedang berada dimedan perang dunia shinobi –termasuk laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang sangat dia cintai ….Hyuuga Neji. Berjuang mati-matian untuk melindungi desa dan seluruh dunia.

Tenten sampai pada tujuannya dengan aman dan tanpa tenaga. Tempat latihan tersebut terasa sepeti rumah keduanya… rumah kedua mereka. Mereka dating kemari untuk berlatih dari pagi hari sampai sore. Tenten banyak menghabiskan waktunya disini… hampir seluruh hidupnya disini… dengannya.

Tenten mendongak melihat kearah langit yang terasa sangat tak bernyawa. Angin membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang belakangnya. Dia melihat sekilas kearah bulan yang menatapnya dari atas sana. Bulan tersebut terlihat pucat, pucat yang tidak biasa… yang mengingatkannya akan mata amethyst tanpa ekspresinya.

"Malam ini sangat… sepi," kata Tenten.

Sepi…

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara `krakk' dari bingkai foto yang sedang ia pegang. Kaca dari bingkai tersebut tidak mampu bertahan dari hawa dingin dan menyebabkan kaca tersebut retak. Tenten melihat kebingkai foto yang sedang dia pegang tersebut. Retakannya… tepat diwajah Neji.

Ketakukan mulai menghantui dirinya. Dia mencengkram erat foto tersebut sambil memandanginya.

"Tidak. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia berjanji… Dia berjanji padaku, akan kembali," ucapnya sambil membuang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifnya. Tenten memeluk foto tersebut didadanya dekat dengan jantungnya.

Tenten adalah Kunoichi yang tangguh… tidak kenal takut, tapi hanya satu kelemahannya… Neji. Neji adalah cinta pertamanya, dan berharap juga yang terakhir.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata coklatnya yang terlihat lelah. Emosi mulai menguasai dirinya. Jika saja laki-laki itu berada disebelahnya, dia akan menasehatinya untuk tidak membiarkan emosi menguasai dirinya.

Neji pernah berkata, selama dia memakai hitai ate-nya, seseorang harus menjadi shinobi terbaik dalam segala hal… dan bagian dari itu adalah untuk menyembunyikan emosinya… dengan cara yang positif sehingga tidak akan menyebabkan keraguan.

Tetapi malam itu, dia tidak memakai hitai ate-nya. Tapi bukan berarti dia menyesal menjadi seorang ninja. Dia berpikir, untuk pertama kalinya, dapatkah dia melepaskannya? Sekali ini saja, ia membiarkan emosinya untuk berpendapat.

Dimulai dari dua anak yang memasuki Akademi yang sama, sekarang telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang indah. Apa yang mereka pikir sebagai percintaan yang bodoh berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berharga.

Dia mncintai laki-laki itu, dan laki-laki itu juga mencintainya… sampai saat ini…

"Tenten _nee-chan_?," seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Siapa?," tanyanya tanpa berbalik.

"Ini aku, Hanabi," gadis tersebut berjalan mendekat ketempat dimana Tenten berdiri.

"Oh, Hanabi. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari? Ini sudah larut malam, kau harusnya per-,"

"Neji _nii-san_ meninggal,"

Tenten terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hyuuga muda tersebut.

'Meninggal?'

Dirinya tidak mampu mencerna kalimat tersebut.

"Me-me-meninggal?," dia tergagap memaksa dirinya untuk berbicara. "…Oh ayolah, jangan mengerjaiku, Hanabi. Itu tidak lucu-,"

"Neji _nii-san_ meninggal," Hanabi mengulangi lagi perkataannya sambil memandang lurus kearah wajah Tenten, tanpa ekspresi khas Hyuuga.

Tenten melempar sebuah kunai kepada Hanabi. Tidak ada reaksi diwajahnya, bahkan dia tidak menghindar.

Tidak disangka, Tenten meleset. Kunai tersebut mendarat disebuah pohon disamping Hanabi dan mengenai beberapa helai rambutnya yang menggantung diudara.

Lututnya terasa lemah… bahkan sudah tidak mampu berdiri lagi.

"Tidak! Kau membohongiku! Dia tidak mungkin mati! Dia tidak boleh mati! Dia tidak boleh! Dia tidak-,"

"Dia mati!," kata Hanabi, lalu wajahnya yang lurus mulai melunak, "…dia meninggal melindungi desa, klan, Naruto…," lalu dia meletakkan lengannya dipundak Tenten. "…dia meninggal melindungi kita semua. Dia sekarang dia telah… bebas," lalu dia melihat air mata mengalir dari mata kanan Hanabi.

Semua yang ia dengar malam itu adalah isakan tangisnya, kilas balik mulai berputar didepan matanya.

FLASHBACK

_"Neji… maaf…" ucapnya sambil terisak, "…aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini tapi-"_

_"Tidak, cukup…" ucapnya dengan suara baritone rendah dan wajah tenangnya yang seperti biasa, "…jangan ucapkan sepatah katapun, itu tidak masuk akal…"_

_"aku tahu, aku tahu dan aku sangat-," tiba-tiba Neji menariknya lebih dekat, memberikan pelukan yang hangat. Neji memeluknya dari belakang, dengan erat, sangat menguasai._

_"…tetaplah seperti ini," Neji berbisik ditelinga Tenten. Dia membalikkan tubuh Tenten lalu mengusap air matanya, menelusuri wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu menangkup pipinya._

_Dia menatap Tenten dengan lekat, tenggelam dengan semua ekspresi emosi yang ada pada mata coklat madunya._

_"Neji…," Tenten memanggil namanya hampir berbisik yang terdengar seperti simfoni yang paling merdu yang pernah ia dengar ditelinganya._

_"Tenten, percayalah padaku ketika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu… karena aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu," ucap Neji lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya, menyamakan tingginya dan menciumnya tepat dibibir dengan lembut._

_Tenten sedikit tercengang, dia mencengkram erat pakaian Neji lalu memeluk tengkuknya dan membalas ciumannya_

_Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah bertahun-tahun, sejak Ayahnya meninggal ketika dia berumur empat tahun, dia kembali percaya pada cinta. Dia menemukan cinta yang ia cari pada gadis yang sedang dia cium. Dia adalah miliknya selamanya._

_Mereka berdua mengakhiri ciuman lembutnya. Neji menyenderkan dahinya pada dahi Tenten kemudian Tenten mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan ia ingat untuk selama-lamanya._

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

_"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Ucap Neji dengan wajah bahagianya._

_Mereka berdua berbagi ciuman pertama mereka malam itu dan ya itu adalah ciuman pertama, sempurna dan tanpa rasa takut ataupun bersalah._

* * *

_"Apakah kita akan memberitahu mereka tentang kita?," tanyanya pada Neji._

_Mereka duduk ditempat favorit mereka ditempat mereka biasa berlatih. Bulan bersinar dengan terang malam itu. Sudah dua bulan sejak mereka mulai menjalin kasih dan semuanya berubah… banyak._

_Tenten menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon dibelakangnya dan Neji berbaring dipangkuannya, dengan rambutnya yang tersebar dan dahinya yang tidak tertutupi oleh hitae-ate ataupun perban seperti biasanya, memperlihatkan segel yang terukir indah pada dahinya._

_"Mereka akan segera mengetahuinya," ucap Neji._

_Keheningan mengelilingi mereka dan angin berhembus dengan lembut._

_Dengan sendirinya, Tenten menarikan jemari lentiknya pada rambut coklat lembut dan panjang milik Neji. Hal ini membuat Neji menutup mata lavendernya menikmati setiap sentuhan dari jemari lentik milik Tenten. Melupakan kelelahan pada hari itu. Kelelahan dari latihan yang ia jalani. Hal ini lebih menenangkan dari pada meditasi._

_"Neji, bagaimana jika… para tetua…," Tenten menghentikan kata-katanya._

_Neji membuka matanya dan duduk tegak. Dia sedang membicarakan tentang para Tetua Clan Hyuuga, dan semua tentang mereka selalu serius._

_"Para tetua?," Neji bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya._

_"H-hai, para Tetua… bagaimana jika mereka mengetahuinya, apakah mereka akan… menerimaku?," Dia mendengar getaran pada suaranya, seakan menahan air mata._

_"Kenapa tidak?,"_

_"Karena aku… bukanlah siapa-siapa," Tenten menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Tidak. Jangan katakan itu. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku," Neji memegang dagu Tenten lalu mengangkatnya agar menatapnya. Tetapi Tenten menolak untuk menatanya dan lebih memilih untuk menatap kearah lain._

_"Kau tidak mengerti. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang spesial. Aku orang biasa. Aku tidak cukup baik untukmu!," suaranya sedikit meninggi._

_"Tenten, kau-,"_

_"Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Kau adalah keajaiban bagi Klan Hyuuga! Kebanggan bagi desa ini! Seorang jenius! Salah satu ninja paling sukses di Negara ini bahkan seluruh dunia! Tapi… aku, aku tidak cukup kuat! Aku tidak memiliki garis keturunan! Aku bukanlah seseorang yang berasal dari klan legendaris! Aku bahkan tidak tahu nama belakangku! Apa yang bisa aku barikan padamu? Aku bukan-,"_

_"HENTIKAN!...," Tenten sedikit terkejut. Neji berteriak padanya. "…Apa yang terjadi pada Tenten yang aku kenal selama bertahun-tahun? Apa yang terjadi pada Tenten yang aku cintai?," suaranya sedikit melembut._

_Dia tidaklah seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya rendah meskipun ia tidak dibanggakan pada saat yang sama. Dia adalah gadis yang riang, berjiwa bebas._

_"Neji… maaf," Tenten terisak._

_"Tenten pandang aku. Pandang mataku…," ucap Neji._

_"… sekarang, jawab aku, apakah kau mencintaiku? Karena, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun," lanjutnya._

_"Ya! Aku mencintaimu dengan hati dan jiwaku, Neji," jawab Tenten dengan cepat tanpa ragu-ragu._

_"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau dan aku pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Aku tidak akan berjanji karena aku yakin kita akan hidup bersama, bahagia," ucapnya lalu dia menciumnya._

_Semua kesedihan dan keraguan yang ada pada dadanya mendadak hilang kerena ciumannya._

_"Maafkan aku, Aku mencintaimu," ucap Tenten._

_"Aku lebih mencintaimu," jawab Neji._

_Mereka bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya malam itu._

_"Dalam tiga hari kita akan meninggalkan desa ini dan menuju ke medan perang yang akan datang. Perang pertama yang akan kita hadapi… ," ucap Tenten._

_Mereka berdua berada didalam kamar Neji di Rumah Besar Hyuuga. Tenten berdiri didepan jendela dan mendapat pemandangan langit yang indah. Rumah tersebut didominasi oleh warna putih disetiap ruangannya… dan hening._

_Keheningan yang dapat membunuh. Keheningan dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mendengarnya. Keheningan yang memekakkan._

_Langit terlihat bersih tanpa awan… bulan bersinar dengan terang namun penuh dengan keheningan sebelum perang dapat membunuh semua orang._

_Malam ini adalah terakhir kalinya akan terasa seaman ini, ketengan. Dan karena itulah mereka tidak dapa tertidur. Setiap malam yang mereka lewati sebelum kepergian mereka menakutkan. Tidak ada seseorang pun yang tahu tentang apa yang terjadi._

_Neji memeluknya dari belakang._

_Banyak sekali pikiran yang muncul entah dari mana. Bagaimana jika ia tidak berhasil? Bagaimana jika ia kehilangan laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai? Bagaimana jika laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai kehilangan dirinya? Dengan hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya menangis… dan ia menangis._

_Air mata meluncur dari mata coklat madunya, dan Neji dapat merasakannya, dan dia pun memeluknya lebih erat. Tenten membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya kembali._

_"Neji, kita tidak seharusnya berpisah. Bertahun-tahun, aku menjaga titik butamu! Aku selalu dibelakangmu. Tetapi sekarang, aku tidak akan berada disana untuk melindungimu. Kita berdua sangatlah jauh. Bagaimana aku dapat melindungimu?,"_

_"Tenten… kita akan baik-baik saja," Neji menutup matanya dan menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Tenten._

_"A-aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, Neji," bisiknya._

_Tanpa disadari, setetes air mata menitik dari mata peraknya. Neji menangis. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia kembali menangis sejak hati pamannya melunak. Itu adalah air mata kelegaan tapi mala mini, itu adalah air mata ketakutan. Dia juga ketukan. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kekasih tercintanya._

_Dia menciumnya. Neji tidak yakin apa yang harus ia jawab. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi dalam tiga hari kedepan._

_Ciuman yang ia berikan berbeda kali ini, lebih dalam, lebih menggairahkan, dan sarat dengan banyak keinginan._

_Tenten membalasnya. Dia melingkarkan lengannya pada tengkuk Neji dan Neji menyelipkan lengannya pada pinggang Tenten, memeluknya erat._

_Neji menjulurkan lidahnya pada bibir Tenten meminta untuk aksesnya. Tenten memisahkan kedua bibirnya ._

_Ketika Neji merasa ia membalasnya, dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih –lebih dari apa yang pernah ia inginkan. Neji membawa Tenten kekasurnya dan mereka melanjutkan momen menggairahkan mereka._

_"Aku mencintaimu," Ucap Tenten disela-sela ciumannya._

_"Aku lebih mencintaimu," Jawabnya._

_Siapa yang tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi? Apakah mereka akan tetap hidup setelah perang selesai? Apakah mereka dapat saling menyentuh lagi satu sama lain? Apakah mereka dapat berbagi ciuman lagi? Tidak ada yang dapat menjamin._

_Dia menyerahkan dirinya pada malam itu. Bercinta, pertama kalinya... Dan berharap bukanlah untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

- Akhir Flashback.

"_Nee-chan_…" Hanabi memanggilnya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Ini," Hanabi memberikannya sebuah kotak kecil.

Sebuah kotak hitam kecil dan elegan dengan aksen tali tipis dibagian tepinya. Dia mengambil kotak tersebut dan menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"Aku ditinggalkan dan diberi tugas untuk melindungi desa ini dan para anggota klan lain yang tidak terlibat didalam perang. Aku menemukan ini didalan kamar Neji nii-san ketika sedang mencari gulungan. Aku menemukan ini dimejanya tertutupi oleh debu. Bukalah, ada sesuatu didalamnya,"

Tenten pun membukanya dan menemukan secarik kertas… dan sebuah cincin. Dia terkagum melihat cincin tersebut tetapi rasa ingin tahunya tertuju pada kertas yang terlipat rapi. Dia mebukanya dan mengetahui bahwa itu adalah jurnal bertanggalkan sehari sebelum mereka meninggalkan desa.

(Isi dari jurnal)

23 Februari

Besok adalah waktunya. Aku tahu pada situasi seperti ini aku harus tenang. Garis depan dari klan kami akan dipimpin olehku. Kami ditugaskan untuk melakukan misi sensorik pada Divisi Kedua.

Tenten ditugaskan untuk ikut di Divisi Pertama bersama Akimichi-san yang membutuhkan keterampilan dalam persenjataan dan juga ditugaskan pada pertempuran level menengah. Kami terpisah.

Selama bertahun-tahun kami telah bersama-sama, dia tahu tentang kelemahan mataku lebih dari siapapun, dia selalu disana untuk melindungi titik butaku.

Dia adalah penjaga dari kelemahanku, dan aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku bergantung pada dirinya terlalu banyak karena akan sulit jika kami tidak bertarung bersama-sama.

Aku tahu dia selalu ada untuk mendukungku. Tapi tetap saja, aku berniat untuk mempertajam titik butaku sendirian, meskipun sulit.

Cincin ini diberikan kepadaku oleh Hiashi-sama dua tahun lalu. Dia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah milik ibu ku, yang diberikan oleh Ayah dan merupakan harta yang sangat berharga.

Aku tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang Ibu ku tapi, yang aku tahu adalah dia seorang wanita yang sangat penyayang dan peduli, seorang pejuang tangguh dan dia juga seorang ninja, seperti Tenten.

Aku berencana untuk memberikan ini padanya malam ini dan memintanya untuk menikah denganku. Aku bisa saja mati selama perang begitupun dia. Kehidupan semua orang dipertaruhkan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi.

Aku tidak yakin aku bisa memenuhinya. Kemungkinan aku bisa memenuhinya hanya setipis udara. Tapi kemungkinan setipis udara ini adalah satu-satunya harapan yang bisa aku pegang.

Mungkin juga, aku harus menunggu sampai…

(Akhir dari Jurnal)

Dia menyadari isi dari jurnal tersebut belum selesai, tapi dia tidak peduli. Apa yang menarik perhatiannya adalah pada paragraph terakhir.

Neji menyadari dia mungkin tidak akan kembali. Dia tahu itu berbahaya. Dia juga menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan bisa memeiliki Tenten disisinya untuk selama-lamanya. Dia sudah merasa ajalnya sudah dekat.

Dia akan meminta Tenten untuk menikah dengannya. Demi Tuhan, mereka hanya berumur tujuh belas! Sayangnya, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak sekarang, bahkan tidak besok, tidak pada hari yang lain ... tidak akan pernah.

Pikiran itu membuatnya menangis lagi.

"_Nee-chan_, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Hyuuga muda tersebut kemudian memberinya pelukan terakhir sebelum pergi meninggalkan Tenten dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Tenten ditinggalkan sendirian ldan air mata masih mengalir di matanya.

"Neji," bisiknya, berharap aka nada seseorang yang membalas panggilannya.

"…aku mencintaimu," dia masih menunggu jawaban ... tapi tidak ada.

Disana tidak ada Neji yang membalas 'aku lebih mencintaimu' padanya. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Dan itu menyakitkan. Sepanjang hidupnya, dia sendirian, tapi dia menemukan rumahnya dalam pelukan Neji. Sayangnya, rumah yang telah ia tunggu telah lenyap.

Angin berhembus lagi. Kali ini, hal itu tidak membuatnya menggigil, sebaliknya, hal itu malah seperti menyelimuti tubuhnya, memberikan kenyamanan.

Dia menyadari matahari akan datang. Hari baru akan segera dimulai. Tenten mengambil jam tangannya yang berada disaku dan jam tersebut memperlihatkan pukul 6:14 di pagi hari.

Burung mulai berterbangan, mengingatkan semua orang itu adalah hari normal lain untuk memulai aktivitas lagi. Tapi baginya, sejak hari ini, segalanya akan berubah hingga sentimeter terakhir. Ini tidak pernah akan sama lagi ... tidak akan pernah.

Dia mengambil cincin itu dan memakainya di jari manis kirinya. Dia lalu menyimpan kotaknya di bagian terdalam dari sakunya. Seluruh kenangan tentang Neji akan selalu berada pada hatinya.

Lalu Tenten menghapus air matanya. Meskipun rasa sakit tersebut berada di seluruh tubuhnya namun, dadanya dipenuhi dengan keteguhan. Keteguhan untuk mengakhiri perang, perang yang menewaskan ribuan orang, termasuk cintanya.

Berapa banyak keluarga perlu menderita? Berapa banyak istri yang lelah dan tak bernyawa menunggu suami mereka pulang? Berapa banyak anak-anak akan kehilangan orangtua mereka setelah bencana ini? Berapa banyak yang menderita kesepian, seperti dia?

Jadi, ini harus segera berakhir.

Dia menatap langit sekali lagi. Bulan menghilang dan langit seolah dicat dengan warna oranye yang menyatu dengan warna gelap yang ditinggalkan oleh malam. Matahari secara perlahan-lahan muncul dan sinarnya mulai menerangi dunia.

"Disana ada delapan burung, Neji. Mereka terbang dengan bebas hari ini dan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia," ucapnya.

Dia sekarang bebas. Kebebasan yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Takdir telah ditentukan dan Ia telah menentukan takdirnya-yaitu meninggal untuk melindungi seluruh kawannya…dan cintanya.

'Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, terima kasih untuk segala kenangan indah yang pernah kau berikan padaku, Neji, walau kita tidak bisa bersama namun, aku berharap kita dapat bertemu lagi nanti dikehidupan yang baru…yah kehidupan yang baru, terbanglah dengan bebas dan bahagia, aku akan selalu mencintaimu' ucap Tenten dalam hatinya sambil menatap burung-burung yang berterbangan dilangit.

Dengan itu, Tenten meninggalkan tempat latihan dengan stoples harapan baru dihatinya.

End :'(

**HUuaaa jujur belum ikhlas kalo Neji meninggal *mewek* yah tapi itu terserah om Masashi sih, tapi saya harap Neji nanti hidup lagi**

**Cha! Thank you to PlaidShirtDazeAndKnights for let me translate one of her/his(?)*sorry i have no idea you're male/famale*story into Indonesian. and make it as Indonesia verse**

**dan juga buat kamus dan Google translate, tapi tentunya 85% dari terjemahan cerita ini berasal dari otak saya sendiri *walau agak berantakan* xD**

**Please REVIEW!**

**And thank you very much for reading**

**NB :Kalo mau baca fic aslinya bisa baca disini - s/9911947/1/Six-Fourteen**


End file.
